X Horses Bios
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: This is going to be a collection of Biographies of the characters to be featured in my new X Horses series that is currently in the works. It will include Bios from characters of the X Men franchise, slightly altered for purposes of the story line of my series, and the Bios of OC's that belong to me. Please have a look and comment.
1. Charles - Xavier

**(This isn't a story, but it is a collection of the bio's of the characters that are to be featured in the X Horses series, which is still in progress. Please feel free to let me know what you think about this collection. To start things off, I'm going off with Charles Xavier (Professor X): Better known as Xavier in this series I am working on.)**

 **X Horses Designs and OC's (C) Me**

 **X Men Characters (Marvel/Disney)**

* * *

 **Charles**

 **Code Name: Xavier**

* * *

Species - Horse

Breed - Dutch Warmblood/Quarter Horse Mix

Age - 15 (47 in Human years)

Weight - 1,490 pounds/670.80 kilograms

Height - 4ft 9 inches/1.2 meters

Coat Color - Semi-dark Beige with white stockings on the front legs, and small white diamond marking on the forehead

Eye Color - Brown

Mane and Tail - No mane, only a brown tail

Mutant Ability: Telepathy

Role in the Herd - Senior Lead Stallion

Backstory - Born to one of the mares of the G.R.L (Genetics Research Lab), Charles' mutant genes became apparent after turning a year old. From birth, he was born with the loss of movement from his back legs. His master's son, studying in engineering, decided to build a set of crutches that firmly, yet gently held together at Charles rump to his ankles, and a set of small tricycle wheels at the bottom so his back legs could be held in place while still allowing Charles to move his front legs. Despite his disability to move his back legs, as well as a switch that could be accessed by Charles to carefully help lower his back legs to help him lie down, Charles managed to grow healthy and well minded.

After reaching a year old, his mutant powers emerged and he could listen to the thoughts of all who were around, even thought from far off in the distance. After this he questioned his mother about his talent, and she in return told him about her captivity in G.R.L and about the experiments that were preformed on her and other horses who were kept in there. From there, she also told him that with his mutant ability now apparent, he will have to find others like him and leave from the town they live in and return to an island where they would be safe, because if the human race were to discover them then he and many like him would be killed.

A few years had soon passed and Xavier became acquainted with a younger stallion named Max, and after they both discovered they were both mutants they became friends. However, their friendship would not last. Max soon grew a deep hatred to the humans after his mother is sent to slaughter. Max soon adopted the name Magneto. When Magneto offered Charles to join him in revolt agains the humans, Xavier refused, for he believed that humans had the same feelings as horses.

He would soon find out that Magneto, along with two other mutants, began destroying the small town of where he lived. However, he insisted the help of other mutants he had encountered: a Rocky Mountain Horse named Ororo, and a Mustang named Logan. Together they fight off Magneto, but not without the price of having the town destroyed, and Magneto's escape. Seeing that the cover was now blown, Xavier now knew that it was time for he and the two mutant horses to leave their home and return to Bayville Island. Along the way they take in two foals who have lost their parents. A Paso Fino filly named Jean, and a Czech Warmblood colt named Scott.

Personality - Xavier is a wise stallion, knowing almost everything he had read from books he had snuck into his stall from his owners. He also has an optimistic perspective on life, believing that there is always a silver lining on every cloud. He is also protective of Scott and Jean, for he saw them as his son and daughter. He is also very kind and understanding to his herd of mutants.

Mate - None

Siblings - None

* * *

 ***Authors Note***

 **(Well, that's the first of the X Horses, be prepared for more to come. I know it sounds incredibly silly, but I promise you that this series I am writing will be very good and just as exciting as the original X Men. Sparkling Lover out.)**


	2. Logan - Wolverine

**(Now we come to the bio of the Horsified Logan, or better known by most of the X Men fans and Hugh Jackman lovers as Wolverine. This one was a bit tricky, but I think I have down. One thing is for certain, even in his horse form, he is going to be badass. Pardon my French ^^;)**

* * *

 **Logan**

 **Code Name: Wolverine**

* * *

Species - Horse

Breed - Mustang

Age - 15 (47 in Human years)

Weight - 957 pounds/434 kilograms

Height - 4'7 inches/1.22 meters

Coat Color - Orange and Black patterns: three Orange stripes set on top of the flanks, Orange stockings on both legs with four Black stripes grazing the front legs, Orange colored chest, withers and shoulders, and a Caucasian muzzle

Eye Color - Light Brown

Mane and Tail - Black and wavy

Mutant Ability: Adamantuim skeleton and three retractable claws, and an enhanced healing factor

Role in the Herd - Protector, Sentry, and Teacher

Backstory - Born to a mare that was stolen from the G.R.L (Genetics Research Lab) by Professor Thorton, Logan was the test subject for a series of experiments that were theorized to critically enhance the X gene, by use of introducing the metal alloy of Adamantuim. Unfortunately, Logan wasn't the only one to be the subject to be tested on the experiment. He was joined with another horse by the name of Victor, after Logan was born, for the colt was very weak and frail. IN time, the two horses would soon become enemies.

However, as they are injected with the mixture of melted Adamantium and other proteins and chemicals, Logan suffered a massive side effect. The introduction of the mixture was almost too much for the young colt (who was also incredibly weak and frail at birth), went into a coma. But, that was what the Professor was expecting; the serum placed Logan in a suspended animated state, which made it possible for him to undergo the next phase. Logan was then placed in a glass tube, connected to wires that injected more doses of the Adamantium mixture, and after almost a year Logan suddenly awoke. The procedure he underwent made him lose his memory, and had gone into a radical transformation.

His ears now had curved into devil horn-shaped ears, a carnivorous appetite, sharp fangs, the front legs morphed to that of a wolf, and in place of his front hooves were paws like that of a wolverine, and three retraceable claws made of Adamantium. In his state of confusion and feral rage, Logan broke free from the tube, killed the Professor in his rage, and ran off into the Canadian wilderness. Now loose in the wild, Logan began to adapt to his new surroundings, learning how to hunt after watching packs of wolves, and how to fight by observing cougars and bears.

He could have remained in the wilderness for all he wanted had he not, by chance, stumble upon the very lab he had escaped from. It was there that he found a notebook, containing the notes written by the man who made him the way he was, as well as the origins of where he had come from, as well as a written passage that others like Logan would soon be found by the humans and be terminated. The only thing he never found was the identity of himself, or his family. After reading the location of where the G.R.L, Logan began his trek from Canada to a small town outside of New York. It would also be there that he would find another mutant horse: Xavier. However, seeing that his new acquaintance was handicapped, Logan felt it would be best if he were to be a solitary stallion and go on by himself. It wasn't until he was discovered by two other mutant horses, Azazel and Raven (Mystique), Logan is offered a position in their leader's herd in destroying the humans. Logan does feel that it was the humans who have turned him into what he is, but also see's that killing them without knowing who they was even more savage, because he had once been a savage creature. He declines, and ends up teaming up with Xavier and another mutant horse named Ororo. After they battled Magneto's herd, Logan and the others leave the small town and swim their way to Bayville Island. Even though Logan is a member of the herd, he occasionally leaves the herd to be on his own to hunt, for hunting is what helps him forget the pain of what the experiments had brought him, and how much he still wishes to know more about who he was before he became Wolverine.

Personality - Logan is a skilled fighter, making him the fighting teacher of Xavier's herd. He is irreverent at times, gruff, rebellious, irritable, and stubborn, but also has feelings for most of the younger members of the herd, even though he doesn't show it. He has a romantic relationship with Ororo (Storm), but they usually keep it to themselves in times when they are on missions or patrol. He has also become the father figure for Kitty (Shadowcat) and Rogue.

Mate - Ororo

Siblings - None

* * *

 ***Authors Note***  
 **(Whoo boy, I'm getting these bios posted at a quick pace. Oh, if you still don't know how Logan/Wovlerine's coloration looks like you can look up pictures of him in X Men: Evolution, because I like that coloration a lot. I think it gives him a more tiger-like look, and is just as hot. Be sure to be on the look out for more bios. Sparkling Lover out.)**


	3. Ororo - Storm

**(And now we meet Ororo, or Storm as she is mostly known. Her backstory was also very tricky to do, but I have managed to make a somewhat clear concept. But, I'm sure you will like her. I also had a lot of fun picking out what breed of horse she would be, but I loved the Rocky Mountain Horse because of it's lovely flowing mane and tail, and it just made me think about Storm a lot.)**

* * *

 **Ororo**

 **Code Name: Storm**

* * *

Species - Horse

Breed - Rocky Mountain Horse

Age - 10 (35 in Human years)

Weight - 915 pounds/415 kilograms

Height - 5'2 inches/1.52 meters

Coat Color - Dark Red Chocolate, with a white stripe flowing from the center of her chest to the meeting at the tip of her tail

Eye Color - Light Blue

Mane and Tail - Long, luxurious white

Mutant Ability - Weather Manipulation

Role in the Herd - Sentry, Caretaker, Teacher

Backstory - Being born to a twin sister, and a sire who was a part of the G.R.L (Genetic Research Lab), Ororo's first beginnings were not the normal happy beginnings of many foals.

Instantly sold after just a few weeks from birth, Ororo was shipped to a trading post in Africa as the cart horse of a merchant who treated her cruelly. Ororo did feel pain in the hands of her master, but she also found kindness from a medicine woman who would give her food and water. But then one day, at the age of 1, Ororo witnessed her human companion being attacked by a pack of hyena's and Ororo's mutant powers manifested, and created a huge storm to drive the hyena's away. But, her chance of heroism was short lived; her abusive master became so afraid that he called her a witch, a demon.

Ororo only found comfort in the medicine woman, who took her in after the rescue, but her kindness could only keep Ororo safe from the local villagers for so long. The people of the medicine woman's tribe felt threatened by Ororo and wanted her to be killed, but the medicine woman aided her horse friend by helping her flee onto a cargo ship that was coincidentally bound for New York. It would be the last time Ororo would see her human friend.

Ororo's stay upon the ship was luckily undetected by the people on board, and once they came to port at the New York harbor, Ororo leapt off the ship and used the winds and her powers to help carry her off to a small town that she once knew. She reunited with her twin sister, who was heavy with foal. However, the reunion was short lived when Ororo was approached by Xavier, offering her to come with him to Bayville Island.

Ororo didn't wish to leave her family again and refused. But then, the small town was under attack by Magneto and Ororo saw that she had to help Xavier. Joining him with another mutant going by the code name Wolverine, Ororo helped them defeat Magneto and drive him away. She soon agreed to join with Xavier on the journey to Bayville Island, and after several years she became Xavier's transport, using her powers to help transport herself and her leader to places where other mutant horses were located.

Personality - Ororo is a strong, confident, brave and caring; seen as a role model for the younger members of Xavier's herd, especially for the females. Even though she is brave and has the power to control the weather, she has a severe phobia of small spaces after a near-death experience she had at a young age.

Siblings - Vivian (Twin sister)

Mate - Logan

* * *

 ***Authors Note***  
 **(Yet another chapter has been added. Man, I haven't posted these chapters as fast since I first joined over a year ago. Anyway, if I have some errors that need correcting, let me know and I will fix them. Coming up next is the certain big blue genius we all know and love. Sparkling Lover out.)**


	4. Hank - Beast

**(I had an incredibly fun time typing this because I must admit that Hank/Beast is my absolute favorite X Men character. I hope you like this incarnation of him. Oh, just to mention really quick, in the breed section Hank's normal form is basically what he looks like as a normal horse, while his second and permanent form is what he looks like as the Beast. The same goes for the coat color section.)**

* * *

 **Hank**

 **Code Name: Beast**

* * *

Species - Horse

Breed - (Normal form) American Quarter Horse/Mustang Mix (Beast form) Percheron

Age - 11 (37 in Human years)

Weight - (Normal form) 1,520 pounds/684.92 kilograms (Beast form) 1 ton/907 kilograms

Height - (Normal form) 6'7 inches/2 meters (Beast form) 7'2 inches 2.18 meters

Coat Color - (Normal form) Light Buckskin, two white cornet markings on the front legs, thin white stripe on the forehead (Beast form) Blue

Mane and Tail - (Normal form) Blackish-Grey (Beast form) Dark Blue, Black, and no tail

Mutant Abilities: Enhanced strength, superb agility, genius intellect, speak to humans

Role in the Herd - Protector, Caretaker, Teacher

Backstory - Born to a mare that had once been a part of the experiments of the G.R.L (Genetics Research Lab), Hank was born with unusually large hooves. Even with the slightly big hooves, Hank had an easy foal-hood, living on a Percheron Breeding Ranch with his mother, spending his days playing with other foals his age. But, on one day, as he was playing a sudden pain was felt inside and he began to act wild and began to growl like a wild animal. His mother witnessed what was happening and went over to her son, retraining him and doing her best to calm him down. Thankfully her efforts worked and Hank became calm.

It was from that day that Hank's mother told him about her life in the G.R.L, and how his father had something to do with his recent outburst, but she also warned him that he must learn to control these outburst or else he will face the same fate as his father, though the fate of his father was never revealed. Hank promised to keep himself under control and as the years passed he developed a new way to keep his outbursts in check. After he read books belonging to his master's children, particularly one who was studying Drama, Hank began reciting quotes from William Shakespeare. The reciting did an even better job of keeping his outbursts in check, and by the time he was 2 the outbursts came to a close.

But it was at the age of two that his mother was succumbed to a severe a terrible illness, cancer. And on top of that, Hank was approached by Xavier to join him to go to a place called Bayville Island, but Hank refused on behalf that he stay with his ailing mother and be with her in her final hours. Many years passed, and now alone on the farm without his mother and old friends, and with the farm being sold at auction, Hank finally decided that now was the time for him to leave.

In the night, at the age of 11, he snuck out of the farm and began the long trek to Bayville Island, and when he reached land he collapsed from exhaustion. He was then found by three stallions who were a part of a herd and after asking for a position in the herd in exchange for a home, Hank was accepted into the herd and given the rank of sentry. As he remained in this herd, he grabbed the attention of wandering bachelor herds when ever Hank would sneak out of the herd to teach them about certain topics that would aid the bachelor herds survival.

Hank was delighted for the first month of being admitted into the herd, but it wouldn't be long before an old fear resurfaced.

One night he felt a great sudden surge of pain, and his tail fell off. But that wasn't the end of it. He felt the pain that had plagued him when he was younger, but it was stronger than before. The pain was too powerful, and as a result he changed into a most frightful monster: His hooves broke apart and from inside the hooves sprouted large paws equipped with sharp claws. His legs began to morph into the legs of a lion, his ears became sharp and pointed, his body bulked up, he grew fangs, and his fur became black all over.

He was now in his final, true form. The Beast. In this state he had now become wild and ravenous, and ran amuck on the island, but the X Horses came to his aid and stopped his rampage. It was after he was knocked out by Xavier, that the monstrous wrath was gone and Hank had regained his sanity. Not only that, his fur changed from black to blue. Seeing that he could no longer return to the herd he had once lived with, Hank became ashamed of his beastly appearance, but Xavier offered him a place in his herd, where there were members who were just like him, and that they needed a teacher. Hank gratefully accepted the position and on that day he became a member of the herd.

Personality - Hank is a friendly, patient, smart, and gentle mutant horse, and enjoys teaching others. He is often the favorite of the younger members of the herd because he was friendlier and more fun than Logan. Hank may be friendly, but he can also be firm while being fair at the same time. He is also the surrogate father and best friend to the youngest member of Xavier's herd: Jamie. He does eat meat, but he also enjoys eating grass, apples, berries, tree bark, and the occasionally insect or two. ***But his favorite thing to eat is Twinkies***

Siblings - None

Mate - Selena

* * *

 ***Authors Note***  
 **(And that was Hank, well, my version of Hank. I hope you like him. I had a very hard time decided what his beastly appearance should be based off of, but I fell in love with the draft horse breeds: Clydesdales, Belgian Drafts, Shires, etc. However, I decided to go with the Percheron, because it seemed to look strong and handsome, like Hank, and I love Hank. I also dare anybody to try and draw Hank in his beast form the way I described it, because I have never seen him in a horse version before, and it would be a dream come true to see my versions in artistic perspective. And I just HAD to include his Twinkie obsession, I just HAD too!)**


	5. Scott - Cyclops

**(I apologize for not being as busy with this series of Bios as much as I have wanted. I have a life outside of fan fiction, you know? And sometimes I have to take care of things in the real world, but I do have time to work on my stories from time to time. Any how, here is the Bio for Scott a.k.a Cyclops.)**

* * *

 **Scott**

 **Codename: Cyclops**

* * *

Species - Horse

Breed - Czech Warmblood

Age - 5 (22 in Human Years)

Weight - 1,300 pounds/590 kilograms

Height - 5'6 inches/1.5 meters

Coat Color - Light Chestnut with a prominent white blaze on the face, and two white stockings reaching to the knees on the back legs

Eye Color - Green, but most keeps his eyes closed due to his mutant powers

Mane and Tail - Medium Length Mane and Long tail, both are Brown

Mutant Ability - Concussive Optic Blasts

Role in the Herd - Sentry, Protector

Backstory - Offspring of two horses used as test subjects at G.R.L (Genetic Research Lab), Scott was born with no siblings and was the only foal in the stable of which his parents were kept, leaving him lonely at times.

However, as time went on he encountered a new foal that was purchased by his human owners. This foal was a filly named Jean Grey. The two immediately became best friends and it seemed life was perfect for Scott, now that he had a friend. But, one night, his home was attacked by a group of mutant horses led by Magneto, and he and Jean were the only survivors. But during this horrific incident, Scott's mutant powers suddenly surfaced, even though he was still a foal and had not yet reached puberty. This mutant power of his was the ability to absorb electromagnetic energy, such as sunlight, and somehow metabolize it and convert it into a powerful red optic blast, similar to a laser beam, from his own eyes. But, due to his age and sudden premature surfacing of his powers, Scott could not control it and had to close his eyes for fear of harming Jean Grey and others.

The two foals managed to escape the carnage only to be found by Charles, Ororo and Logan. Charles could already sense that Scott was a mutant due his own mutant ability, and could also sense Jean's own mutant powers, even though they were dormant, and decided to take the two into the group and led them away from their home to Bayville Island, the home of where their parents were experimented on.

Over the next few years, Scott had matured into a young adult horse, and had to learn how to navigate his new home without opening his eyes. His hearing and sense of smell became acute and dominant over his sense of sight. Even though he used his hearing and sense of smell to get around, Jean Grey helped him out by using her mutant ability to speak to him through telepathy.

Personality - In terms of his personality, Scott is a natural leader, brave, strong and most mature. However, he still struggles over his control of his mutant powers and often blames himself harshly should something that was caused by him happened. He is also incredibly serious and caring, making sure none of the rest of the younger members of his herd are left behind. He also has a strong bond with Jean Grey, and is loyal to Charles, whom he often views as a father.

Siblings - None

Mate - Jean Grey

* * *

 ***Authors Note***

 **(I know, I know that Scott has a sibling, but I just don't feel that his little brother will be necessary in my series, so he is nonexistent. However, I had quite a challenge figuring out how he should keep his optic blasts in check without ruby quartz sunglasses, so I had him live half of his life with his eyes closed because seriously, a wild horse with sunglasses? He could easily lose them in battle and it would be one of those I-can't-see-without-my-glasses moment. Then again, having his eyes closed all the time really makes him unique even without the glasses, don't you think? Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay on this bio. Please, leave a comment and let me know what you think. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
